A Promise Must Be Kept
by Animelove30
Summary: Chihiro is now 21 years old. She lives in a small apartment by herself. She is lonely and bored until Haku finds her. If you want to find out the very happy ending read this story!


A Promise Must Be Kept

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of the characters. Except my little characters I made up myself.

By: Marissa Barlow

A/N: If u liked Spirited Away 2 u will love this fanfic!

Chihiro took her cell phone out of her pocket. "Already 10:30" Chihiro said while looking at the small numbers on her screen. "Man I better get to the gas station before it closes" she said as she grabbed her purse. Chihiro hopped

in her 2007 Dodge Caravan and drove 2 blocks over from her apartment. She got out the car with her black glittery purse on her shoulder and walked in the gas station.

She walked up to the counter "I need $10 gas on number 3 and a pack of Marbrol lights" she told the clerk. It's only been a year since Chihiro has been smoking but she wanted to quit because of the bad comments she got on her breath. "Your total is $15.75" the store clerk said with a smirk. She took her wallet out her purse and gave the clerk a 20 dollar bill. "Your change is $5.35" the clerk said as she handed Chihiro the money. "Thanks" Chihiro said. She grabbed her ciggarettes and walked out the store. She put her ciggarettes on the passenger seat and closed the door. She pumped her gas and then drove back home.

Chihiro walked in her small apartment and set her ciggarettes on the kitchen table. She yawned and headed for her bedroom until she heard a knock on her door. "Who is it" Chihiro said as she walked toward the door. The person didn't answer. "Damn kids Mr. Yokoshi has to do something about those kids in room 2 B or I will" Chihiro said thinking it was a ding dong ditch. "Just answer the door Chihiro" she heard a male voice say.

She opened the door to find a boy who looked to be about 23 standing there with dark green hair and jade green eyes. He was wearing a forest green green t- shirt and jeans. She just stared at him as heart her skipped beats. "Well don't you remember me" the boy said. "Haku is that you" she said. "Of course it is who else" Haku said with a giggle. "How did you find me" Chihiro asked in shock. "I just went where my heart told me to go" he said with a smile. "Come in" chihiro said with wide eyes of amazement that her love was standing right in front of her. "Okay" he said as he walked to the living room and sat on the couch.

Chihiro shut the door and walked over to the couch and sat down next to Haku. "What are you doing here" she said as she put her hand on his thigh. "I rather keep my promises than brake them" he said to her. "Won't Yubaba be furious" she said. "Oh that old witch she died long ago" he said. "Oh i'm sorry" Chihiro said. "Are you really" Haku asked. Chihiro just shrugged her shoulders. They stared at eatch other in silence for a long time until Chihiro through her arms around Haku's neck and started crying. He put his arms around her waist. "It's okay" he said. "I missed you so much" she said wetting his shirt with tears. "I know" he said.

She let go of his neck. "Are you hungry" Chihiro asked him. "Sure" he said. She got up and walked towrds the kitchen as she searched her pantry for something. "Are you sure you want to cook you look tired" Haku said with the look of concern on his face. "No i'm alright" she said taking out a pack of ramen noodle.

Haku sat down in front of the kitchen table. "Chihiro do you like me" he asked her. "Of course I do why wouldn't I" she asked him. "No I mean like me like me" he said while looking down at the floor. "Of course I do I even may love you " she said as she turned on her stove. "But you only knew me for four days" he said. "So what who says a woman can't fall in love with a man in four days" she said. "You were not a woman you were a child and so was I" he said. "So are you trying to tell me what i felt for you was puppy love well it wasn't you can't tell me what i felt" she said now quarelling with him. "Well fine if you're gonna use that tone of voice with me I might as well get out" he said as his face turned redder. "Fine" she said.

He got up and walked towards the door. Once Chihiro saw that he meant what he said she ran to him and pulled his arm. "I'm sorry" she said. "No i'm leaving" he said. She let go of his arm. "Haku" she asked. "What" he said coldly. She wrapped her arms his neck and and pressed her lips against his. He seemed to have no control over his body and gave into the kiss. She pulled back. Haku just walked past her and sat on the couch and put his head in his hands. "Im sorry Haku I didn't mean to snap at you like that i was just frustrated" she said. "Its alright i can be a jerk sometimes" he said. "Then why did I fall in love with you" she said while smiling. "What a stupid question" he said. "Oh I'm so sorry" she said while rolling her eyes. "You really can be a jerk sometimes" she said while getting up to finish cooking the ramen. "Love you too" he said. Chihiro just smiled as she cooked.

While Chihiro was Cooking Haku fell asleep on the couch. "Haku your food is ready" she said while shaking him. "Okay thanks Chihiro" he said as he got up. "Are you gonna eat anything" he said. "No i'm gonna make me some coffee" she said while smiling. "Don't you think its a little late for coffee" he said. "Not really cofee doesn't get me all hiper like other people" she said. Chihiro sat down at the kitchen table with Haku. "So hows Rin and Kamaji" she asked him. "Rin is doing great she's her same know it all self" he said while smiling. Chihiro giggled. "And Kamaji" she said while motioning her hand to continue. "Oh Kamaji is doing great too" he said while looking down at the floor. "So when and how did Yubaba die" she said. "Yubaba was just to old and died of age i guess" he told her. "Oh and she died 5 years ago" he finished off.

"Well who is taking care of Boh" she said with concern for the big baby even though he tried to brake her arm. "Don't worry Zeniba has him" he said. "Poor Zeniba" she said. "What do you mean poor Zeniba" he said with a questioning look on his face. "It must cost that woman a fortune to feed that baby" she said while giggling. Haku started laughing real loud almost about to cry. "Wow that felt good" he said. "What do you mean" she said. "I just never laughed in a long time" he said while smiling. "Oh gosh my coffee is done" she said as she walked to the coffee machine. She fixed her coffee and sat back down at the table. Haku started to eat and then something caught his eye.

"Whats that" he said as he pulled a chain on her neck. The chain was made of sterling silver and hanging off it was a white dragon with teal blue hair. Just like Haku in his dragon form. "It's my neclace do you like it" Chihiro said while smiling. "I love it it's beautiful" he said staring at it. "I got it cuz it reminds me of you" she said as a smile spread across her face. "Aww" he said. "So who's running the bath house" she asked. "Me" he said. "Wow really" she said. "Yup" he answerd back. "So is that the clothes you wear to run a bath house" she said while looking at his t -shirt and jeans. "No I wear a traditional kimono" he said after taking a bite of his ramen. "So why aren't you wearing it" she asked. "Come on now Chihiro where is your brain don't you think some one would think i was a bit weird walking around in a kimono" he said. "Yeah i guess" she said. Chihiro yawned.

"I'm turning in for the night" she said. "Okay I am too" he said while getting up from the table. "Oh Chihiro where am i going to sleep" he asked. "I'm sorry I don't have an extra bedroom so you'll have to sleep on the couch" she said. "Okay do you have some pillows and blankets" he said while playing with his hair. "There is some blankets and pillows in that closet" she said pointing at a closet near the front door. "Thanks" he said. "No problem just make your self at home" said Chihiro with a smirk. "I really appreciate it" he said while smiling. "Hey well what are friends for" she said. Haku walked up to Chihiro and hugged her for what seemed like 5 minutes was only 30 seconds. "Why are you so good to me" he said after letting go of her. "You helped me in the bath house with my parents and even though i gave you your name back and all I feel like I still have to repay you" she said. "You don't" he said. "I know but I want to" she said. "Okay good night" he said. "Good night Haku" she said. Then she walked towards her bedroom door. "Oh and Chihiro" Haku said. "What" she said. "I love you" he said with a smile. "I love you too" she said. She walked in her bed room and went to sleep.

It is now Tuesday morning and Chihiro just woke up to the loud beeping of her alarm clock. "Oh God why did I set that alarm for so early" she said while pressing the off button on her alarm clock. Chihiro made her bed and took a nice hot shower the warmth on her skin felt so wonderful. After that she got dressed. She slipped on her skinny jeans, a white t- shirt, and her blue fluffy slippers. She walked to her mirror and brushed her hair. She yawned and walked to her kitchen to make some breakfast.

She walked out of the kitchen remembering Haku was there. She looked on the couch and Haku was there sleeping sweetly. She walked up to him and uncovered him a little cuz it was hot inside and kissed him on his cheek. Chihiro went back in her kitchen and decided she was making eggs, dumplings and coffee for breakfast. Just as Chihiro was brewing her coffee Haku woke up. He heard someone in the kitchen and stretched his arms. "Chihiro is that you" he said. "Yeah" she replied. "I hope your hungry" she said as he walked into the kitchen. "Yeah whats for breakfast" he said as he rubbed his eyes. "Eggs and dumplings and coffee" she said. "It smells delicious" he said. "Of course it does i made it" she said. Haku giggled. "Here your coffee is ready" she said as she handed him his coffee. "You didn't put suger or cream in this did you" he asked her. "No why" she said with a curious expression on her face. "I like my coffee black" he said with a smirk. "Yuk I have to have suger and cream in my coffee or i'll throw up" she said. "Here is your breakfast Mr. Kohaku" she said with a smile as she handed the boy his plate. "Thanks" he said as he picked up his dumpling with his chop sticks. "Oh my gosh this so good" he said while chewing the tasty dumpling.

"So how are your parents" he said to her as she made her plate and sat down. "Fine why do you ask" she said. "I don't know i'm just trying to make conversation I guess" he said as he shrugged his shoulders. Chihiro nodded. "So I forgot to ask you how did you sleep last night" she said. "The couch was rather on the lumpy side last night but other than that fine" he said. He was finished his breakfast. "Chihiro where is your bathroom" he stated. "Oh its in my room right next to the closet" she said. "Thank you" he said as he got out of his seat.

Chihiro sat there for about a minute and just ate her food. When she finished she put her and Haku's plate in the sink. She walked to her couch and turned on the tv with the remote. Haku came out the bathroom. "Oh my gosh why are there people trapped in that box" he said with wide eyes. Chihiro couldn't help but laugh. "It's a tv silly" she said. "What's a tv" he said. "You mean you never seen one before" she said shocked. "No way not anything that weird" he said as he steped backwards from it. "Humans use it for entertainment" she said. "Are people really in there" he said. "No' she said while giggling. "Well how did they do it" Haku said. "Long story so just sit here and watch something with me" she said as she patted the empty space next to her. "Alright" he said as he sat down. Chihiro flicked through the channels until she found one of her favorite manga's. "Ah here we go" she said. "Whats this called" he said. "It's called manga she said" "You'll like it" she added.

Haku and Chihiro watched the manga. "That was pretty cool" Haku said with a smile. "I know right I watch it every morning" she said. "Really" he said. "Chilidish I know but the show kinda grew on me" she said. Chihiro took out her pack of ciggarettes and took one out and began to light it. "You smoke" he said with wide eyes. "Yeah why" she said. "Do you know those things could kill you" he said. "Haku get real I'm not going to die any time soon so chill out" she said. "You never know" he said. "Haku stop it" Chihiro said now getting angry with him. "Please Chihiro don't" he said as he grabed her arm. "Haku are you about to cry" she asked looking at the tears filling up in his eyes. "I don't want to see you harm your body in anyway" he said as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Ok I'll quit but just for you" she said putting the ciggarette and lighter down on the coffee table. "Thank you" he said while wiping the tear from his cheek. Chihiro just stared at Haku in silence once more until the silence was broken by Chihiro's cell phone ringing.

She grabbed the cellphone an answered it. "Hello" she said. "Oh hey Hitomi whats up" she said. Haku stared at her weirdly. After all he had never seen a cell phone before either. "Sure you can" she said into the phone. "Oh did I tell you he came back" she said into the phone. Haku stared at her knowing she was talking about him. "Yeah Haku is back he came over last night" she said. "Well you'll see what he looks like when you get here" she said. Okay bye she said. "What was that" he asked. "Oh thats just a portable telephone" she said. "Oh" Haku said. "My friend Hitomi is coming over today she wants to spend the night" she said. "Cool" he said while nodding. "Does she know about the spirit world" he said. "Of course she does she's like the sister I never had" she said. Haku's eyes widened. "What your not supposed to tell anyone" he said. "Who else knows" he said in an angry voice. "Calm down Haku only her" she said. "How do you know she didn't tell someone else" he said. "Because she's my best best friend and I trust her" she said. "Okay" he said while rolling his eyes. "Thanks babe" Chihiro said. "What" Haku said while laughing. "Oh nothing" Chihiro said quickly before she ran into the kitchen. "Don't be embaressed Chihiro it's okay" he said as he put his hand on her shoulder. Chihiro brushed his hand off and went in her bedroom.

She stayed in there for a good 5 minutes while Haku sat on her couch waiting for to come out. She finally came out. "Are you okay Chihiro" Haku said. "Yeah" she said. She just sat there for a minute until she heard a knock on her door.

She got up and answered it. "Hey Hitomi" she said. "Hey Chi" Hitomi said as she walked in the house and saw Haku on the couch. "You must be Hitomi" Haku said as he shook her hand. "Yes and you must be Haku" she said with a smile. He nodded. "He's cute" Hitomi whispered in Chihiro's ear. "I know" Chihiro said outloud while looking at Haku. "Don't let him go again this time he's a keeper" she whispered in Chihiro's ear. "Oh honey trust me I won't" Chihiro told her. Hitomi laughed.

"What were you guys whispering about" he said. "Women talk you wouldn't understand" Chihiro said. Haku rolled his eyes. "Common tell me" he said with puppy dog eyes. "Don't you dare Chihiro" Hitomi said. "Oh common Hitomi how could you say no to that face" Chihiro said as she pointed to Haku still wearing his puppy dog eyes. "Okay" Hitomi said. "We were talking about you" Chihiro said as she was picking at a hang nail on her middle finger. "Oh yeah" Haku said as he bit his lip. "Well what did you guys say about me" Haku said. "Oh for God's sake Hitomi said your cute alright" Chihiro said. Haku and Hitomi looked at eachother and blushed. "Oh I'll get you for this Chi" Hitomi said. Chihiro nodded.

Haku scratched his head and walked to the bathroom. "Aww man I made him embaressed" Chihiro said. Chihiro walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Are you okay in there" she said. Haku walked out the bathroom and walked up to Hitomi and said "Thank you Hitomi you are very kind." Hitomi bowed at him. Haku sat on the couch and watched the tv. Hitomi and Chihiro sat by the kitchen table and talked. "So are you guys in a boyfriend girlfriend relationship yet" Hitomi said. "I wouldn't call it that" Chihiro said while looking at Haku. Haku got up and went sit at the kitchen table with the two girls. "Oh hey" Chihiro said to Haku. "What's up girls" Haku said. Chihiro shrugged her shoulders. "I am so freaken bored" Hitomi said. "I am too" Chihiro said. "Oh wait here's an idea Haku can take us to the spirit world" Chihiro said. "No way' Haku said as he shook his head. "Please Haku" Chihiro said. "No" he said. Chihiro stared at Haku for 5 seconds before she pushed her lips against Haku's lips. "Holy crap" Hitomi said. After 30 seconds Chihiro came up for air. "Are you sure don't want to take us" Chihiro said while smiling. "Okay you win" Haku said. "Thank you so much baby" Chihiro said after kissing him on the cheek. And with that Chihiro and Hitomi ran to Chihiro's bedroom. And left Haku to deal with his emotions.

Chihiro slipped on some pink flats and walked out her room with Hitomi. "Are you ready Haku" Chihiro said. "Yeah" he said. They walked out the small apartment anad hopped in Chihiro's van. "Wow I need to get one of these" Haku said while looking around the van. "Okay when you get a hold of $7,000.00 human dollars we can go find you one" Chihiro said. "Never mind" Haku said. Chihiro started the engine and an american song was on. Her and Hitomi sang to it half way there."What's the name of this song and the genre" Haku said. "The name of the song is Can't Tie Me Down by New Boyz and the genre is called hip-hop" Chihiro said. He nodded. "You don't like this song do you" she asked. He shook his head. She switched through the channels until she found the channel with all the classical music. The song that was playing was One Summers Day by Joe Hiashi. "Now that's better" Haku said. Hitomi rolled her eyes.

Chihiro pulled up to the entrance. "Chihiro this is the place" Hitomi said in amazement as everyone got out the car. "Hey do you know how we can get to the bath house quicker" Haku said. "How" Chihiro said. And right in front of their very eyes Haku changed into his dragon form. "Wow" Hitomi said said as she walked over to the dragon and stroked it's neck. Chihiro hopped on the dragons back. Hitomi hopped on and put her arms around Chihiro's waist for support. Haku flew into the air. Chihiro and Hitomi giggled as the wind hit their faces. Haku landed right in front of the bridge to the bath house. "Is this the bath house" Hitomi said. "Yup" Chihiro said. "It's beautiful" Hitomi said with a sparkle in her eyes. Haku changed back into his human form. "That was quicker" Chihiro said with a smile. "30 second's tops" Haku said. "You counted" Chihiro said. "Every second" Haku said as he grabbed her hand and ran across the bath house bridge with Hitomi following.

They entere

d the bath house to find Rin standing in front of them. "Haku where have you been I was so freaken worried" Rin said as she looked at the two girls. "Oh so thats what youv'e been doing" Rin said with a smile as she eyed the girls up and down. "Oh shut up" Haku said as he rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to interfere in your sex life" Rin said. Chihiro laughed. Haku held a fist up to Rin as she backed away until Chihiro put his arm down. "Well aren't you going to introduce me to your friends" Rin said. "Well this is" is all Haku could get out until Chihiro cut him off. "It's me Sen" Chihiro said with a very wide smile. "Oh my gosh Sen it's really you" Rin said as she hugged Chihiro as tight as she could. "Rin humans need air" Chihiro sputtered out. "Oh sorry" Rin said as she let go of Chihiro's body. "Well that explains who you are so who is this" Rin said while pointing to Hitomi. "I'm Hitomi Chihiro's friend" Hitomi said. "Who the heck is Chihiro" Rin said in confusion. Chihiro laughed. "That's my real name" Chihiro said. "So Sen isn't your real name" Rin said. Chihiro shook her head and Rin nodded. "Um welcome to our bath house" Rin said as she bowed in front of Hitomi. Hitomi bowed back. "God Chihiro the bath house is just liked you desribed it in your stories" Hitomi said with a big smile on her face. Chihiro must not have heard because without responding to Hitomi at all she just asked Rin "can we go visit Kamaji". "Sure right this way" Rin said as she lead them to the boiler room.

Kamaji was in there working with the tiny soot balls. They all walked in without Kamaji hearing. The soot balls seen her and were about to throw a fit of excitement until Chihiro put a finger to her lips and they kept quiet. "Please sir may I have a job" Chihiro said. "Go away" Kamaji said without even turning around to look at her. "Aww man it's ashame because I thought You liked me" Chihiro said. "Wha" Kamaji sais as he turned around, Chihiro smiled brightly at him. "Sen so good to see you" he said as he threw his eight arm's around around her. "Better to see you" Chihiro said with the biggest smile. "I'm Hitomi" the short blonde said while bowing to Kamaji. "Nice to meet you" Kamaji said.

Chihiro looked around the room and noticed the sootballs sitting there. Chihiro sat on the ground and opened her arms and the soot balls jumped in her lap and snuggled with her and brushed there furry bodies against her skin. "Awww there so cute" Hitomi said as she walked over to the sootballs. "I know right" Chihiro said as she smiled her biggest smile yet. Haku rolled his eyes at the giggly teens and Kamaji just laughed.

"I want to visit granny i mean Zeniba" Chihiro said as she walked over to Haku. Haku stood there just staring into space. "Please Haku" she said as she tugged on Haku's arm. "I guess I have enough for 3 train tickets" Haku said as he dug in his pocket. "Yay" she said then kissed Haku on the cheek. Rin was about to say something smart until Haku cut her off. "Shut up Rin" he said. "I was just gonna ask you if you could spare a dime to let me come too smart ass" Rin said with crossed arms.  
"Rin don't talk like that we have guests" Kamaji said. Rin rolled her eyes. "I won't have enough" Haku said. Rin looked up to Kamaji. "I'm not giving you any money Rin so forget it" Kamaji said. "Please I never got to meet Zeniba" Rin said. "Give me one human dollar and i will give you the money to go" Kamaji said with a wicked smile. "Common Boiler man you know those things are rare here" Rin said with a stomp of her foot witch scared the sootballs. "Wait a minute" Chihiro said as she dug in her pocket and pulled out a dollar. "Here ya go" Chihiro said as she handed Kamaji the dollar. "Wow" Kamaji said as he put the dollar in a safe place. "Here" Kamaji said pulling some money out a brown pot and handing it to Rin. "Gee thanks" Rin said. "Thank you Chihiro" she said as she hugged Chihiro. "No prob" Chihiro said.

"Well we better get going if we want to make it before 3:00 pm" Haku said. Hitomi took her cell phone out her pocket and checked the time. "It's only 12:00 pm" Hitomi said. "I know but it takes forver to get there" Haku said with a smirk. "Lets get going then" said Rin as she walked towards the door. Everyone followed Rin to the train station. They hopped on the train.

Haku sat down first leaving the 3 girls standing. Haku patted the seat next to him and Chihiro sat down beside him with Rin and Hitomi following. They sat there for 30 minutes in silence until Chihiro said "I'm bored". "Look at me Rin" Chihiro said. Chihiro touched Rins face. What are you doing Rin said. Luckily Chihiro had her purse with her so she took out a pink makeup bag with Hello Kitty on it. "I'm going to put makeup on you" Chihiro said as she unzipped the bag. "What is makeup" Rin said. "It is what girls put on their face to make them look more attractive" Chihiro said. "Rin attractive good luck" Haku said as he closed his eyes getting ready to nap. Tears started to well up in Rins eyes. "Don't listen to him he has his head up his ass" Chihiro said. Haku's eyes popped oped and Rin started to laugh. Haku known not to say anything because Rin could beat him up easily. "Now lets get you looking good" she said as she dug in the bag. She put blue mascara,pink blush,purple eyeshadow and peach colored lipgloss on Rin then took out a small miror. Rin looked at her self in amazement then hugged Chihiro. "Thanks buddy" Rin said. "Your welcome" she said.

Chihiro looked to her left and right and Haku and Hitomi were sleeping. "I'm tired I'm gonna take a nap" Chihiro said as she yawned. "Me too" Rin said. Chihiro rested her head on Haku's shoulder and fell into a peaceful sleep. It is now 2:30 pm and Haku just woke up. He looked around the train and noticed that Chihiro was still sleeping on his shoulder. He tapped Chihiro's forehead trying to wake her up. "Wha" Chihiro said as she jumped up. "Shhh calm down people are napping" Haku said as he made her sit down next to him. Chihiro reached over to Hitomi's pocket and took out her cell phone and checked the time then quietly put the phone back in her pocket. "How was your nap" Haku said as he ran his fingers in her hair and looked in her eyes. "Fine I guess" Chihiro said. "Love you" Haku said. "Love you too Chihiro said with a small grin. Haku leaned in to kiss her but she turned her head in the other direction. "Whats wrong" Haku said. "Nothing" Chihiro said as she let out a sigh. "Then kiss me" he said as he looked into her beautiful choclate brown eyes. Then all of a sudden her lips met his and instead of this being a regular french kiss it was more passionate.

"Will you guys stop making out so i'll have some one to talk to" Hitomi said. Right when they heard Hitomi's voice they jumped away from eachother. "Hitomi I thought you were asleep" Chihiro said trying to hide the fact that she was blushing. "I was until I heard you moaning" Hitomi said. "I was not moaning" Chihiro said as she crossed her arms. "Yeah you were" Haku said. "What are you hollering about" Rin said as she stretched her arms. "I caught Haku and Chihiro kissing" Hitomi said. "Ooh for how long' Rin said now interested. "About 5 minutes" Hitomi said. "Is that the longest youv'e kissed" Rin asked. "Longer than you" Chihiro said in a teasing voice. "Excuse me but I have kissed for a total of 10 minutes" Rin said proudly.

"I feel sorry for the man that had to kiss you" Haku said. "I feel sorry for the woman that had to call you her child" Rin said. "Hey now thats my mother your talking about" Haku said as he held up a fist. "Now lets not do anything we'll regret" Chihiro said as she pulled Haku's fist down. "No i'm tired of her talking to me like that" Haku said as he walked over to Rin. "Haku no" Chihiro said. He tryed to punch Rin in the stomach but she was too quick. Chihiro was now officially mad . She walked up to Haku and slapped him in the face. Hitomi gasped and Haku put his hand on his face trying to rub the pain away. "Sit down" She yelled. He sat down and made faces at Rin. Rin calmed down and made face's back. Chihiro sat back down next to Haku. "Let me see your face" Chihiro said. Haku faced her and Chihiro kissed the mark on his face.

"Haku you know you started it " Chihiro said. "Yeah but she's been teasing me like that for the past four years" Haku said. "Yeah but Haku your 23 years old and you need to act your age" Chihiro said as she shook her head. "Whatever" Haku said. "Now Rin how old are you" Chihiro said with a smirk. "27" she said as she rolled her eyes. "Jeez woman your pushing 30 and your acting like a 10 year old" Chihiro said. "Well he started it" Rin said as she pointed to Haku. Haku rolled his eyes. "I don't care when he says things like that you ignore it" Chihiro said. "Okay I'll try" Rin said in a softer voice.

"Baka" Haku said. Rin's face turned red. "Shut up" Chihiro said looking at Haku. "Make me" Haku said as he raised an eyebrow. "Okay you gave me no choice" Chihiro said before pressing her lips against his making his eyes get wide. Rin laughed and Hitomi rolled her eyes. Haku pulled away from her lips and started kissing her neck with passion that made Chihiro's heart beat faster. "Slow down your gonna kill me" Chihiro said with a giggle. Haku pulled away and blushed. "If kisses could kill you'd be dead by now" Haku said before he continued kissing her neck. "Oh how romantic" Hitomi said wirh sarcasm. "Haku please stop" Chihiro said. "Why I thought you liked it when we play boyfriend and girlfriend" Haku said with a small smile. "Who said we were playing" Chihiro said. "Not me" Haku said as he kissed her cheek. "Get a room" Rin said while giggling. "I will if you pay for it" Haku said. "Oh shut up you big dope" Rin said.

"We're here" Chihiro said. They all got off the train. Hitomi grabbed Chihiro's hand. "Chi this place creeps me out" Hitomi said. "The woman inside will creep you out even more but you have to promise not to scream" Chihiro said. "I promise" Hitomi said as they appraoached the house. Haku told the girls to hide on the side of the house and they did. Haku knocked on the door.

"Oh Haku so good to see you" Zeniba said as she bowed to him. "Hello Zeniba" Haku said bowing back. "If you don't mind I brought some people with me" Haku said. "Not at all my child who is it" Zeniba said with a loving smile. "Come on out girls" Haku said. And the 3 girls jumped in front of the door and bowed to Zeniba. "Konichiwa" the three of them said together. Rin was on the left, Chihiro was in the middle and Hitomi was on the right. "Chihiro is that you" Zeniba said. Chihiro smiled and nodded. "Well come here child" Zeniba said as she held out her arms. Chihiro ran up to Zeniba and hugged her tightly taking in her scent. "Who are these two beautiful girls" Zeniba said staring at Hitomi and Rin as she let go of Chihiro. Rin and Hitomi blushed and giggled. "I'm Rin I work for Haku at the bathouse" She said with a smile. "Nice to meet you Rin" Zeniba said. "I'm Hitomi Osaki Chihiro's best friend" Hitomi said. "Nice to meet you Hitomi I'm Zeniba" Zeniba said. "I know Chihiro loves telling me stories about her visit to the spirit world" Hitomi said. "I'm sure she does" Zeniba said with a warm smile. "Please do come in" Zeniba said and the girls came right in and so did Haku.

"Granny where's your bathroom" Chihiro said. "Down the hall to the left" Zeniba said. "Thank you" Chihiro said as she walked to the bathroom. "Haku can I talk to you privately" Zeniba said. "Sure" Haku said. "Excuse me girls" Zeniba said. The girls nodded as she led Haku to her bedroom. "Haku sit down" Zeniba said. Haku sat down on Zeniba's bed. "Yes Zeniba" Haku said. Zeniba sat down next to Haku. "You love Chihiro don't you" Zeniba said. "Yes" Haku said. "Then marry her" Zeniba said. "Um don't you think it would be a bit sudden" Haku said as he scratched his head. "Not really you've been loving her all your life" Zeniba said. "I don't know Zeniba" Haku said. Zeniba walked up to her dresser and on that dresser was a jewelry box. She opened the box and took out a ring with a huge diamond on it. "I want you yo give this to Chihiro" Zeniba said. "When" Haku said as he took the ring and stared at its beauty. "Now" Zeniba said. "No I can't I'll be to nervous" Haku said. "If you don't someone else will" Zeniba said. Haku stared at the ring for a moment until saying "okay". Zeniba and Haku got up and walked into the living room.

Chihiro was on the couch talking to Hitomi and Rin. "Chihiro" Haku said. "Yeah" Chihiro said. Haku got down on his knee and grabbed Chihiro's hand. "Chihiro Ogino will you marry me" he said with a smile. Hitomi and Rin gasped. Chihiro smiled and said "yes I will". Haku slipped the ring on Chihiro's finger as he said "I love you". "I love you too" Chihiro said while crying and smiling. Zeniba clapped her hands and laughed. Hitomi hugged Chihihiro. "I am so happy for you too" Hitomi said. "Thanks" Chihiro said as she wiped the tears from her face. "Well well i can't say i didn't see this coming" Rin said as she hugged Haku. Chihiro looked at her ring. "My ring is beautiful where did you get it from" Chihiro said. "Zeniba" Haku said. Chihiro looked confused. "You see while you were in the bathroom Zeniba had a talk with me and talked me into marrying you but I was gonna ask you later on without her help" Haku said with a smile. Chihiro got up and hugged Zeniba. "Thank you Granny" Chihiro said. "My dream has finnaly come true" Chihiro said with a certain sparkle in her eyes. The sparkle was from love. "Your welcome dear" Zeniba said. "How will I ever repay you" Chihiro said as she pulled away from the embrace. "Just wear your purple hair tie on the day of your wedding" Zeniba said with a smile. "That's all" Chihiro said. "Oh and some great grand children would be nice too" Zeniba said. Chihiro lauged. "Okay I will" Chihiro said. "Do you want something to eat" Zeniba said.

"I have customers waiting at the bath house and Rin is not there covering for me so we have to go" Haku said. "Alright well have a safe trip" Zeniba said. Everyone said there goodbyes and walked out the door. "The train dosen't pass by here for another 3 hours but lucky for us i can be your transportation" Haku said with an eyebrow raised. He suddenly transformed into a dragon. Chihiro got on first then Rin then Hitomi. He flew off into the vast blue sky. All Chihiro could do was smile the whole way there.

Haku landed in front of the bath house and let the girls get off and transformed back into his normal self. Haku held Chihiro's hand as they walked in the bath house. Everyone followed Haku to his office. Haku sat down by his desk and the three girls stood by the door. "When will we have the wedding" Chihiro said as she pulled a hair away from her face. "Whenever you want" Haku said while smiling. "I need to go back to the human world for somethings" Chihiro said. Haku looked up at her. "For what" Haku said. "Just things I need" Chihiro said. "Oh okay then" Haku said as he finished doing his work. "I will be back in an bit" Chihiro said. "Hitomi I want you to stay here" Chihiro said. Hitomi nodded. "Lin if it won't be any trouble can you give Hitomi a tour of the bath house" Chihiro said with a smile. Rin also nodded. "Great I'll be back soon" Chihiro said as she walked out the door.

Chihiro walked to her car and drove to her aprtment. She threw the keys on the coffee table and set her puse on the couch. Chihiro went in her closet and took out her mothers wedding dress. Chihiro's mom was dead but Chihiro acted like she was still alive. But she wasn't. Chihiro laid the dress down on her bed and then she took out some silver heels she had worn to her senior prom. Poor Chihiro had small feet they still fit her. Chihiro walked out her apartment and put the wedding dress in the car carefully. She hopped in and drove back to the bath house. She remembered where Rin's room was. She went in Rin's room and put the dress and heels in Rin's closet.

She walked to Haku's office and went inside. "Wow that was quick" Haku said. "I want to have the wedding tomorrow" Chihiro said. "Okay Lin and some other girls can get the place decorated and I'll have someone design you a wedding dress" Haku said as he walked up to her. "I'm wearing my mothers wedding dress" Chihiro said. "Oh okay then" Haku said. He kissed Chihiro's forehead and walked to back to his desk.

Chihiro woke up the next morning so excited that she jumped up and down. "Calm down" Rin said as she laughed. "Lets get you ready" Rin said. Chihiro sat down on a chair and rin took the rollers out Chihiro's hair. Chihiro ran her hand through her hair until Rin slapped her hand. "Ow" Chihiro said. "You will make it straight again if you do that" Rin said annoyed. "Sorry" Chihiro said. "Chihiro gimme that makeup stuff" Rin said. Chihiro got up and handed Rin her makeup bag. Rin unzipped it and took out some black eyeliner. "Be careful with that" Chihiro said. Rin rolled her eyes. She applied the liner to Chihiro. Rin gave Chihiro's tiny mirror to her. "Wow you did a good job" Chihiro said. "Mmm hmm" Rin said. Rin took out some cherry red lip gloss and put it on Chihiro's lips. "Done" Rin said. Chihiro looked in the mirror once more and nodded. "Want me to do your make up" Chihiro said. "No i'm going for a natural look" Rin said as she smiled. Hitomi was sleeping on the floor until she was woke up by some one knocking on the door. Rin answered it to see a Yuna holdind two dresses and two pairs of shoes. Master Haku sent these for you she said. Rin took the dresses shoes and said thank you.

"Glad your up Hitomi" Rin said as she handed Hitomi the smallest dress. Hitomi looked at Chihiro and said "wow you look gorgeous". "Thanks" Chihiro said. Hitomi quickly changed into the sky blue dress that reached her knees. She quickly brushed her hair and put on her makeup and some white flats. Rin Brushed her hair and put on the Pastel Pink dress that reached her feet and some silver heels. "How do I look" Rin said. "Like a million bucks" Chihiro said. "How do I look" Hitomi said. "Like five cents" Chihiro said while laughing. Hitomi play punched Chihiro and then hugged her. Chihiro walked up to the closet and put her wedding dress on. Rins mouth dropped. "Wow you look beautiful" Rin said. "Thank you" Chihiro said.

They all went to the bath house lobby to find Haku standing there with a priest in front of him. Chihiro went stand next to Haku as Rin and Hitomi went in the crowd. The priest read a bunch of stuff from the bible and made them husband and wife. They are now happily married!

Chihiro and Haku moved to the human world and into a huge house. They had a little girl named Sen and a little boy named Kohaku!

The End!

Please Reveiw!


End file.
